Phantom Hourglass
by 7he Goddess Din
Summary: Four years after the battle with Ganondorf, Link is sailing with Tetra and her crew of pirates across the seas. But when a mysterious Ghost Ship appears, Link is thrust into a whole new adventure he, once again, never expected to happen... watching as the sands of time slowly slip away.
1. The Port

**A/N: Hello! Well after a year, I'm finally uploading my first story!**

First off, this story is a novelization of Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. It is written based off of the game, manga, my own ideas, and various inspirations (such as Pirates of the Caribbean and Treasure Planet). I figured that since there are like... none of these, I would write one! And if you couldn't guess, this contains spoilers for Phantom Hourglass, as well as Wind Waker... Maybe even one or two for Spirit Tracks later on, too.

Let me start by explaining that the first few chapters take place before the opening scene of the game. I wanted to give a look into a bit of their daily pirating life and give Tetra a bit of screen time and action before she goes off and gets captured for a majority of the story.

I also want to thank DragonEye0905 and Eureka93 for being my beta fish for this first chapter, as well as for providing some much needed motivation. And thanks to Selphie Kinneas 175 for doing some post chapter proofreading for me.

So without further ado... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**Phantom Hourglass**

_By: 7he Goddess Din_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Port

"I want you to live for the future," King Daphnes Nohansen said. They were at the bottom of the Great Sea on the ancient castle of Hyrule, the ocean water pouring in down around them. The kingdom had been sealed away in a protective barrier under the depths of the seas ages ago, fated to never meet the light of the sun again and to fade away from all memory. Inside that barrier they now stood. However, due to a wish granted by the sacred power of the goddesses, that wall was crumbling and the kingdom would soon be swallowed by ocean.

Off to the side of where they stood, water glistened off of the legendary blade, the Master Sword, that remained plunged deep into the forehead of the now stone figure of the once powerful man, Ganondorf. The man who was the cause of so much darkness, destruction, and the annihilation of blessed kingdom of the gods.

Link and Princess Zelda stood there, looking up at the remorseful King of Hyrule. He was tall and large, adorned in red, regal robes, yet his eyes shone with regret. "There may be nothing left for you... But despite that, you must look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes. Farewell... This is the only world that your ancestors were able to leave you. Please... forgive us."

The elegant princess, only of about age thirteen as was the young hero, dropped her head in thought. The wind billowed gently around them, rustling through her elaborate dress and whipping around her golden hair. The young girl starred down at the hard stone of Hyrule Castle's rooftop, before perking up. "W-wait!" she said hopefully, her dark blue eyes shining. "You could... you could come with us! Yes, of course. We have a ship! ...We can find it. We _will_ find it. The land that will be the next Hyrule!"

But the king's face remained emotionless, his eyes gleaming with a saddening goodbye. The young girl's hope fell as she continued, nearly inaudibly, "So..."

The King of Hyrule then smiled; a genuine and kind smile given at the thoughtfulness and care shown by the young girl. "Ah, but child..." he started, longingly. "That land will not be Hyrule. It will be _your_ land!"

That's when the water from above caved in, crashing down into the once sealed ancient kingdom below, and forever hiding it from the surface above.

* * *

The hammock Link lied on gently swayed back and forth with the rhythmic patter of the ship as he awoke from his dream-infested sleep. Through the darkness he was able to make out the shapes of other men snoring heavily in their respective bunks and hammocks. He tried to close his eyes again, but instead he found himself simply staring at the opposite wall of the crew's quarters.

His dream troubled him for reason's he couldn't quite figure out in his dazed mind. He knew had come to accept what had happened that day; the last time he had ever seen the King of Hyrule. He had come to accept a lot of things. But this dream had been so vivid that the memory felt just as fresh as the first time.

Link slowly dropped his feet to the cold wooden floor before pulling on some brown, leather boots and slipping into a billowy cotton shirt. He stood, quietly making his way across the room, trying to avoid stumbling from the rocking of the ship and his own drowsiness. He climbed the stairs leading to the upper deck. When he opened the door, the cold night air immediately pierced his skin but he paid no attention to it as he stepped towards the edge of the ship, leaning against the railing. Down thirty feet below, the dark water churned, the mild gale disrupting its calm. The bright half-moon reflected on the glossy black surface of the sea, illuminating the night.

As he stared across an ocean not so different than the one he had grown up watching, a sudden realization hit him: Four years ago today marked the end of his year-long adventure… and of Hyrule. Whenever the day came, he wasn't sure whether he should celebrate the anniversary of his victory with the crew or mourn his losses alone in the galley. Usually, though, he found himself walking aimlessly around with a vacant expression, acting as if none of it had ever happened. He found that, even now, he wasn't sure what to make of what had occurred.

Link stayed there until the first hints of dawn began to lighten the distant sky.

"Hey," a female voice said. He turned to see a strong, lean girl his age walking casually towards him. She had a deep tan, wild ocean blue eyes, and long, sandy blonde hair that flowed down around her shoulders, dancing in the wind. She leaned against the railing next to him, their shoulders touching, her warmth seeping into him. "Sleep well?"

He shrugged his response. "You know what today is."

"…Yeah."

They stood there a little longer in the silence, her wind-blown hair tickling his skin.

"So where are we sailing to next?"

Tetra hesitated, staring out at the open seas as the faintest glows of the sunrise began to peek out on the horizon, showering the ocean in an array of glittering gold. Gyorgs began jumping out of the water below them, circling around the drifting ship. "Honestly, I don't know. I feel like we've searched everywhere for a suitable island for New Hyrule, but there just isn't any big enough."

"So we have no destination, then?" Link stated.

She shook her head. "No."

For the past few years, the crew had been sailing in search of a place to build New Hyrule. Because of who King Daphnes Nohansen was to Link and Tetra, they both felt they owed it to him and the memory of his kingdom to find somewhere to rebuild it.

Tetra continued. "But who knows. It's a big world. We'll find something eventually." There was doubt in her voice, and Link sensed she said it trying to reassure herself. He knew how important this mission was to her, because though Tetra had only known him for a short time, the old king was like a father to her as well as the keeper of her past. "Let's just keep sailing east."

Link sighed. "Four years, and we've found nothing… I don't want to give up on this, but what if there isn't such a place that we're looking for?"

"We've only covered about half of the world," she tried. "There has to be something on the other side."

"Tetra, maybe we should try doing something else," he started. She gave him an aghast look and he quickly continued. "I'm not saying we shouldn't keep looking. But your crew is exhausted of doing this. We've been at it for years with no success. Maybe we should take a break to rejuvenate them and let them feel some success again."

Though Tetra didn't want anything to detract her from this quest, she knew he was right. She had seen the neglected faces of her men as they would rise in the morning, working and sweating all day with the sun beating down on their backs only to see nothing come of their efforts. She had memorized their worn expressions as they would sluggishly descend the stairs back to their bunks during the nights thick with an air of weariness. She had watched as they found only tiny islands dot the seas instead of the grand land of prosperity that they had at a time dreamed of gazing upon, and as the adventurous light that used to shine in their eyes slowly went dull.

She stood there quietly, pondering on what he suggested. "You're right. I think we could all use a short adventure… In fact, I might have one."

She turned away, a new resolve sparking in her eyes.

* * *

"Link," the enthusiastic voice of Niko called to him. The pirate was a scrawny kid, just a little older than Link, but a few inches shorter. His ratty, dirty blonde hair tucked underneath his blue bandanna. He wore his striped shirt and green pants. A cutlass hung from his belt fastened with a skull clasp. His eyes gleamed with its usual mischievous light. He smiled, showing off his crooked teeth. "Hey, Link. I wrote a story. You wanna hear it?"

Link sat against the side of the boat, his head in his knees as he tried to stay awake, the morning sun already beating down upon them as clouds drifted past. He blinked tiredly. "Not really," he mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon," Niko said. He sat down next to Link anyway with some pictures in his hands. Over the years, Link had grown closer to Niko. The two had become good friends, despite Niko's annoying tendency to mess around as opposed to Link's calmer, more serious demeanor.

Niko cleared his throat before starting, showing different pictures as he went. "Our story begins not long ago... There once was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates. Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash, and brave. Tetra and her handsome pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas. One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green. After a series of strange events, the two began traveling together. They found old ruins, and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she_"

"Hey!" Tetra shouted down at the two from the quarterdeck, and Link's head snapped up. He hadn't even realized he had dozed off. "What are you doing Niko? You're supposed to be mopping the deck."

She stalked towards them. Niko instantly dropped what he was doing, jumped up, and grabbed the mop. "Aye, aye, captain!"

Link picked up Niko's pictures and flipped through them. He could easily see that the pirate was telling the story of Link's adventure those years ago. He looked at the depictions of himself in his green hero's outfit and felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. He grew out of the green tunic Grandma had made for him many years ago. But even if he hadn't, it was so beat up that it wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

Tetra then turned on him. "And what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. He was accustom to her putting on her hard pirate demeanor during the day when she had to perform her role as captain, but he still had a difficult time taking "captain's orders" seriously. She rolled her eyes. "Well, there's an island on the horizon. We're going to make port there, so get ready."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked, teasingly. "Murder, steal, and plunder?"

She scoffed. "Alright first of all, murder has never been part of what we do. Yes, we will be taking a few choice provisions, but I want to ask around a bit first. I've been hearing odd rumors lately. So if you wouldn't mind taking down the flag for me, that would be helpful. We don't need to scare the town before we even dock."

Link frowned and got to his feet. "Rumors about what?"

"Ships going missing," Tetra answered.

* * *

"Alright, Niko," Tetra started once they had docked. The eight pirates stood next to the hull of the grand ship. "As always, man the ship. Don't let anyone who doesn't know the password on."

They began walking down the pier towards the port's marketplace as Tetra gave out more orders. "Link and Gonzo; come with me. The rest of you; I want you to check out the shops. Search around, locate the provisions we need, as well as whatever else we might want. But don't take anything yet, unless if you can be discreet about it. I don't want to cause any unnecessary uproars until I'm ready. This is a popular sailor port, so there are quite a few here who can wield weapons."

The port's marketplace consisted of many little stalls all lined up in nice rows and a few mud-brick buildings. The place was bustling with local villagers, sailors, and merchants trading their wares and exchanging tales. The smell of freshly baked goods, ripe fruits, sweat, and the salty sea breeze filled the air. Hearty laughter and chatter echoed from all around. Men inspected the different weaponry. Women looked at many shades of fabrics and glittering jewelry. A few boys sword played in the streets, while girls sat and giggled among themselves. The pirates walked through the market, shoving people out of their way as they went. Between the wide arrays of peoples at the port though, the pirates blended in rather nicely. Senza, Nudge, Mako, and Zuko headed off some other direction as Tetra, Link, and Gonzo started walking down a different row of shops.

"Why is it that we have to steal anyway?" Link asked as Tetra began eyeing and taking note of the different foods available. "We've got plenty of money."

Tetra sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Do I have to spell it out for you every single time we dock? Because we're pirates, okay? That's what we do. Be happy we _don't_ murder people or raid and burn down villages or take prisoners and make them walk the plank for our amusement." She stopped walking to look at a stall with a variety of blades on display. "You know, Link, I've been a pirate all my life. I'm not about to change just because _you_ don't always like what we do. I don't see why you can't just get over it. If you want, next time _you_ can stay on the ship and we'll bring Niko instead." Tetra began to walk away, Gonzo right behind her. He was a bald and tall, buff guy about twice her age.

Link hesitated before following them around a corner, where his long, pointed ears picked up on a different conversation, "...what I thought too. But I heard of this one explorer who went there, sneaky and quietly he did, but he found the place completely, well... forsaken." Link found the two pirates stopped next to a fish stall. A few people were gathered around listening to the story; the one who had been talking appearing to be a sailor. "It was all just a load of rubbish. The place ain't dangerous. It's all just deserted ruins."

"What are they talking about?" Link muttered to Tetra.

"My guess is the Forsaken Fortress. It has been abandoned for years now. Apparently people still assume it's dangerous. But that's not important." Before their conversation could continue, she stepped forward, leaning casually against the stall. "You hear about ships disappearing in these waters?" she asked to the small crowd, raising an eyebrow. At first it was silent, as if they were afraid of the subject.

"What causes the disappearances... It's a foul ship," a man started slowly. "Veiled in mist, it fades in and out of sight like something of another world... It is the Ghost Ship."

The crowd began to shift around and murmur to each other in the sudden shift of moods, the mere mention of the ship sending shivers down their spines. The temperature seemed to drop, the sun shining not as brightly. Tetra remained unfazed, and she jeered, "A ghost ship? Please. There are no ghost ships. I'll bet it's just a bunch of pirates up to no good."

Someone else shook their head. "I've seen a pictograph. It looks as though it came straight from the Dark World. It exists and is worse than pirates. It is the real terror of the seas. They say no one walks away from it alive."

"'Real terror of the seas'," she mocked. "If no one's walked away alive, how could you have seen a pictograph?" When he responded with a dumbfounded look, she continued, "It's just a load of rubbish. I bet they could easily be exposed as frauds."

"Believe what you will, girl. But whatever the ship may be, it is said to carry loads of treasure beneath its decks; more gold than you could possibly hope for. So many ships have tried to get their hands on that treasure, but they are never seen again. I bet that Ghost Ship has piles of treasure from all the ships it's gotten. All the ships that have foolishly gone after it."

"Really?" she replied, stroking her chin. "Well where was it last seen?"

"Somewhere farther out to the west is where ships have gone missing most frequently. It would be wise to avoid those waters. They are cursed. One would need a sea chart to navigate through there safely."

"Fascinating," she stated simply. "Well we're actually going in that direction…" Link's attention instantly snapped back to her. She had never mentioned anything about any destination. This plan of hers was entirely new. "…So where could we get such a sea chart to pass through 'safely'?"

"I don't think you can. There was a man here who sold sea charts, but a little while back, they were all stolen."

"Do you know who by?"

"I'm told they were pirates. The notorious Iron Jack Flint."

Tetra held a hand up to her face as she softly chuckled, "Oh Din, this will be too easy."

"I heard they were last seen by an island to the south," a different merchant chimed in.

"Many thanks." She turned and began walking away.

Link grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What are you planning?" he whispered. She simply winked at him before strutting away. "Tetra," Link called to her. "I don't think we should go looking for that ship. I had to go on a ghost ship once in the Great Sea. It's not something we should go chasing after."

"You did," she said plainly. "You went on one and you survived. And you were only twelve... I think the eight of us can handle the 'oh so scary' ghost ship just fine."

"And I've heard that those waters are protected by some kind of Ocean King spirit," Gonzo added. "So it probably isn't even that dangerous."

"Exactly," Tetra concluded. "Gonzo, we're ready to take off. I got what I wanted, so tell the others to start rounding up the things we need and to get back to the ship."

"And what was it that you wanted here?" Link questioned, once Gonzo was gone.

"A destination. Something worth doing. Just like you wanted, right?"

"No, this is us just looking for more useless treasure."

"The treasure will come as a side reward. Think of what we're doing more as a public service. We'll be ridding the seas of a false terror."

"This still isn't a good idea," Link muttered.

Link and Tetra made their way around to the outskirts of the market to avoid all the traders and crowds. They were overshadowed from the burning sun by a building to their left when Tetra said, "Actually, I did see some nice swords at that one stall. I say we go back and pick up a few."

Link was about to refuse her offer, but a different voice spoke before his. "Well, well, look who strayed too far from home." The two turned to see a raggedy man with greasy, dark hair watching them from an ally. "They're sure to have something good on 'em." They heard blades being unsheathed and found two others on either side of them, each with a jagged knife. "Hand over your money kids and we won't hurt you."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh look at that," the one on her left said, eyeing her knife. "That's sure to be worth a nice price." The first guy stepped out of the alley, clenching his own knife.

"If you stop now," Tetra said coolly. "Then _we_ won't hurt _you_."

The first man just chuckled at her response, "Just give us your valuables, princess." Link saw anger flash dangerously behind her eyes. The moment he put down his next step, however, Tetra elbowed the one next to her hard in the gut. The man grasped at his middle in pain as she whipped out her knife and proceeded to punch him in the face with the hilt. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Link knock the third guy out from under his feet. She turned back just in time to duck underneath the first guy's knife swing. In one swift movement of her leg, she hurled him into the nearest stall. The stall owner gasped loudly in shock, his cabbages rolling away on the pavement.

The next moment, she was there, holding the man down with her knife dangerously close to his face. "Call me 'princess' one more time," she breathed threateningly at the man cowering beneath her.

Link walked up next to her. "Come on, we need to get going back to the ship."

She continued to glare menacingly into the frightened eyes of the pathetic man, giving no sign of having heard Link. "Tetra!" he said again. After another moment, she slammed her fist holding her knife hard against the man's face. He fell off the stall, collapsing onto the hard ground.

"What did you do that for?" Link questioned, bewildered.

"He had it coming," she muttered, sheathing her knife.

"You could have just let him go," Link said. "I really doubt he would have continued fighting."

"Isn't that convincing," she said sarcastically.

"Tetra, could you not see that he was scared? He's just a helpless man who doesn't have anything. And he was unarmed."

She scoffed. "Yeah, after I disarmed him."

"The point is," Link said. "You're becoming bossier, more violent and pirate-y every single day. I don't know what's going on with you."

She simply ignored him as she stepped through a nearby stall and into the next row. Link followed and was about to stop her, when an explosion went off and screams of "Pirates!" reached their ears.

"Ah," Tetra said, having shoved off their recent conversation from her mind and now sounding satisfied, once he had caught up to her. "Now the fun part begins." As he suspected, he saw the other pirates trying to make off with the market's goods through the cover the smoke bomb had given them. The first he saw was of Mako running down atop the stalls, grabbing bags of apples and sacks of meat as he went. Tetra took off and Link sprinted after her, dodging around the people that were beginning to panic. Others proceed to unsheathe weapons of their own, making their way towards the smoke. The two found their way back to the stall displaying different blades, and Tetra grabbed two matching, smoothly curved cutlasses. She turned and took a few loaves of bread from the opposite stall, disregarding the stall owner and shoving them into Link's arms.

"Whoa, I'm not_" He stopped when she once again ignored him and leaped through another stall. He huffed as he quickly shoved the loaves into a sack from another stall and jumped after her into the edges of the smoke. The moment he was on the other side, Tetra grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him aside. He heard the clash of metal and spun around to see her newly acquired swords held up against another angry man's sword, frightened people running past them.

"You filthy pirates!" he bellowed at them. "You ain't stealing _our_ goods!"

"Oh really?" she retorted. She kneed him in the stomach and swung at his legs, knocking him off of his feet. She started to turn around when something green caught her eye. She studied it for just a moment before turning to Link. "Get back to the ship. I'll meet you there."

He didn't protest, knowing she would be too stubborn about it. With the sack of bread around his shoulder, he ran down the row towards the ship. Once the marketplace was behind him, he could see that the others had made it back to the ship and were preparing to set sail. He looked back and saw that the smoke was beginning to clear up a bit. The people were still frantically trying to escape the smoke, though a few had started to calm down, realizing that the pirates were now taking their leave. Except for Tetra.

* * *

She hastily shoved a few extra collected items into a bag, knowing her crew was all waiting for her, and threw it around her shoulder. She whirled in the direction of the ship to find a sword blade pointed at her. She glanced behind her to find the guy she had just taken care of back on his feet, his blade also at the ready. She gripped her two swords, glancing between her two opponents. "For Din's sake, what is it about pirates that you people don't understand?" Tetra muttered a bit annoyed.

She swung her swords up hard, knocking their blades away from her. She charged the one that stood between her and her ship, trying to avoid killing them as much as possible as she swung the blunt side of her blade against his hip bone. He stumbled, and she grabbed him and forcefully knocked him into his comrade. She began running down the aisle back towards the ship, the two men in pursuit and shouting in defiance, having quickly recovered. She grabbed a nearby pole of a stall, using her momentum to swing herself around just in time to nail her foot into the side of one of their heads. As he collapsed, she brought the blunt side of her blade down against the other's collarbone, watching as he fell as well. "Because _we_ _are_ the terror of the seas."

She sheathed her two new blades as she strutted away towards her ship, staring forward with determination. "Savvy?"

* * *

**A/N: **For anyone who actually made it to the end: Thanks so much for reading! And don't forget to **review**. Please tell me your thoughts and feel free to give constructive criticism or ideas. I hope to get chapter 2 out soonish, but until then, as said in the wise words of the King of Red Lions, "Look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes." Farewell!


	2. Encounters and Exchanges

**A/N:** First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed or favorited! You guys make me so happy!

A few things I forgot to mention last time: First, I've changed the layout of Tetra's ship. It's bigger, has more masts, and has more beneath its decks than a room full of platforms that Niko jumps around on. Also, for anyone who doesn't know, a cutlass is just a pirate sword. I've also changed the ocean. There are a lot more islands, more people on them, and they are much more spread out.

For anyone who may be wondering, Link is indeed seventeen in this fic. It took quite a bit of inner debating to decide that I wanted him to be 17 instead of 12/13. But I wanted Link to be more mature for this. And I wanted his WW adventure to be something he's moved on from, more or less, and that it is just a memory of the distant past. And I feel like with him at this age, I'd be able to do much more with the Link-to-Mr."Man of the Sea" relationship later.

Anyway... Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounters and Exchanges

"Well, looks like we got some fruits, meats, cheese, bread," Niko observed, pointing to each of their obtained supplies. "Some new weapons, bombs, cannon powder, jewels, clothing. And I'm thinking those are probably soaps." He nodded his approval. "Better than the last port."

The pirates were well on their way, cutting smoothly through the waves. The sun beat down upon them as they continued sailing south. Link stood nearby, letting the winds he personally directed to go south breeze through his sandy-blonde hair. Niko came up next to him and handed him an apple.

"You didn't do anything to it, did you?" Link questioned, looking over it.

"Why does everyone assume that?!" Niko exclaimed.

Link chuckled. His gaze drifted to the doors leading to the captain's quarters. "Niko," he started. "Do you know what's up with Tetra lately?"

"You mean how she seems more aggressive than usual? I don't exactly know. She doesn't tell me anything. It's usually Gonzo, because he's her right-hand man and everything. But I did overhear her complaining to him recently about how undermined she feels."

Link looked up towards Gonzo and Tetra on the quarter deck. The rest of the crew often spoke of how the two of them should get married, saying that they would spawn the greatest pirate ever. Gonzo honestly seemed quite on board with the idea, though Tetra ignored it like it was an unamusing and overused joke. To Link, the thought was weird, as everyone on the ship was more like family. He rarely thought of Tetra as anything more than a friend, and whenever he did, the idea was just bizarre. She was more like a sister to him, and he was certain she didn't feel any kind of romantic connection to him anyway.

Link shoved the thoughts aside. "Undermined? Okay, I seriously cannot see why she would feel that way. Everyone on this boat does exactly as she wants… Except me on occasion, but still."

"No, no. It's more of feeling undermined as a pirate. Like she's not making the little islanders tremble before her like they used to, or something like that," Niko said. "Though that doesn't make much sense either, because I tremble before her, and I'm pretty much the most fearsome pirate out there!"

Link snorted. "Yeah. You're terrifying."

"Thank you," Niko nodded. "…Wait, you were being sarcastic, weren't you?! Well you know what? One of these days, I'm going to scare you so bad, you're going to crap your pants!"

Link raised his eyebrows at Niko who was giving him a smug look. "You do remember, right, that I defeated Ganondorf? No offense, but somehow I doubt you'll ever scare me."

"Doubting me again, eh? Well then…" Niko whipped out his sword. "Bring it on!"

Link sighed. They did this almost every day, not because Niko actually thought he was good, but because he enjoyed practicing and messing around. "Alright, come at me."

Niko lowered his weapon. "But you don't even have a sword."

"So?"

"Ah, come on," Niko complained. "It's bad enough that you so easily beat me every other time. Now you need to show me up with just your bare hands?... That or I'll end up killing you. Both options are pretty bad."

"No one's even watching," Link stated.

Niko glanced around and huffed. "Gah, fine!"

Niko swung and Link ducked. Niko kept attacking – jabbing, hacking, stabbing, and slashing in every way he could think of – but Link easily and skillfully evaded each one. After a few minutes of this, Niko swung upward and Link stepped inside Niko's guard, forcefully knocking the blade out of the pirate's grip and accidentally knocking him over in the process. Niko pushed himself up and retrieved his sword that had spun away.

"Jeez, Link," Niko smiled. "Why did you have to end it so quickly? I was just getting warmed up." Link had actually noticed several instances where he could easily have disarmed Niko, but he had let it go on for longer, figuring that the practice was good for them both. "I suppose it's a good thing you ended it quickly though, otherwise you'd be faced with the full wrath of Niko, High Supreme Swabbie of the_"

"Hey Link," Tetra called down from the quarter deck. "Stop beating up Niko and get up here."

Niko's eyes widened. "No one was supposed to see that."

Link chuckled and climbed the stairs up to her. "What's going on?"

She had a telescope in her hands, watching the southern horizon in front of them. Behind her Gonzo steered the ship, manning the wheel. He was mainly in charge of the sailing and navigation, but was also her first mate.

Link glanced around the ship, noticing all the other crew members as well. Senza was the master gunner, overseeing the ship's ammunition and cannons. He was a large and buff man with black hair and beard, and he often wore a violet, low V-necked shirt. Nudge, too, was large and muscly and wore a violet shirt more often than not, and he had a long face. He was the ship's rigger, in charge of furling and releasing the sails. Zuko, who was up in the mast's crow nest at the moment as the lookout, was about Niko's size, though many years older. He had deep sideburns and bags under his eyes. Mako was like Zuko in stature, and he wore glasses (though one lens was cracked). He served as a sort of cook and doctor for the crew and was responsible for the maintenance of the ship and its supply stores. And then there was Niko mopping the upper deck, as his position was Swabbie.

"Look over there," Tetra directed, handing him the telescope. Far in front of them on the horizon Link could make out another ship sailing in their direction. "It looks like Flint."

"Tetra I trust you," Link started, putting the telescope down. "But are you sure you want to do this? There are plenty of alternatives to this."

"My decision is final. It's something I need to do."

Link hesitated in asking his next question. "Niko told me he overheard you telling Gonzo that you feel undermined… Why?"

She was about to tell him off but then stopped herself and simply replied, "Personal reasons."

Link decided not to push her for answers. He knew she would tell him in her own due time. Instead he said, "Also, Niko said that you only tell everything to Gonzo because he's your 'right-hand man'…"

Tetra raised an eyebrow at him. "And that bothers you?" Link was surprised at how quickly she was able to detect his jealousy.

"Uh, well… Yeah… A little bit," he admitted.

She smirked. "Link, all of my crew members have a specific role. What role do you play?" In truth, he didn't have any real position. He simply helped out wherever he could and did whatever he felt was needed. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Unlike you, Gonzo has followed me obediently from the very beginning. He carries out my orders and listens to whatever I say, without questioning any of it. That is why he is my right-hand man.

"You, on the other hand, question almost everything. You're almost always a thorn in my side and you rarely willingly do what I tell you to. You act more of like a passenger than an actual part of the crew. And you annoy the crap out of me sometimes."

"Gee, thanks."

She laughed. "The reason I keep you around is because you know and understand me better than anyone else here. And though you lack obedience, you are undyingly loyal to me. You let me feel like I don't have to play the high and mighty captain 24/7… You do more than just perform some role for me."

Gonzo interrupted them by calling to the captain. "Miss Tetra, what's your course of action?"

Tetra stepped away from Link and announced, "I'm going to go on board Flint's vessel and negotiate with him for those charts. However, in case something goes wrong, I need you guys to be prepared. Senza!" she called over to him. "Make certain all the cannons are loaded. The rest of you, make sure you're ready with your weapons and in position should we need to make a quick getaway."

She went back to stand next to Link, who then asked, "So do you know this Captain Flint guy?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "All pirates know each other in some way or another, and I have met Flint once before. We're kind of just neutral towards each other, though."

"Back at the port, you said something about this being too easy…?"

"Thing is, Flint is almost exactly what most people think of when one says 'pirate'. If he were to walk onto a port, people would know what he is instantly. But he's… Well he's got a big ego he likes to try uphold. Some say he's a bit insane too, either because he's been sailing the seas a little too long, drinks a bit too much, maybe too treasure hungry, or just fought one too many sea monsters… He's nothing to really worry about though."

The wind began to pick up, their flag flapping widely around above.

"You have the Gossip Stone?" she asked.

"It's always in my pocket," he stated, bringing out a blue, palm-sized stone.

"Switch with mine so you can keep an eye on what happens and so I can contact you guys." They did so and turned their attention back towards the horizon.

"Excellent," she said, watching the ship in front of them grow steadily closer.

* * *

"Mako, drop the anchor." Tetra paced the length of the upper deck, shouting out orders. She had put her hair up in her traditional swirling bun. In addition, she wore a deep blue, leather jacket, its coattails flapping in the wind. "Nudge, secure the sails. Senza, keep the cannons steady and in position, but make it unobvious."

The ship in front of them was a mere hundred feet away, the figures of other pirates able to be easily made out. Link watched as they bustled around, while he strapped on his sword.

"Now," Tetra announced. "I'm hoping this will be a peaceful meeting. But if the worse should happen, Link has my Gossip Stone. Gonzo you're in charge, but wait for my signal to attack if it is needed."

The other ship came up next to them, their anchor dropping as well. Tetra had Gonzo help her prepare the row boat. As Tetra was climbing in, Link approached them. "Tetra," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid. Just be safe." She simply gave him one of her smiles that made him feel as if she was going to do quite the opposite. Then Tetra and Gonzo lowered themselves down into the water in the row boat, and he sailed her over towards the other ship. Link and the rest of the crew watched them cross the gap of water between their two vessels. Tetra climbed out of the boat and began climbing a ladder up to the upper deck as Gonzo rowed the boat back.

The moment Tetra had reached the top, Captain Flint approached her, saying, "Ah, Miss Tetra. What an honor it is. Ye look more beautiful than last we met." Tetra smirked, making no comment about the compliment. Flint then shouted out, "Back to yer posts men!"

Flint looked like any traditional pirate. He was in his mid-thirties maybe. His coarse black hair was a jagged mess underneath a large velvet hat, his beard just as scraggly. One eye was covered in an eye-patch. The other was wide, yellow, and bloodshot. He wore a thick black coat with a cutlass strapped to his belt.

He turned back to Tetra and asked, "So what brings ye here?"

"Just some business I'd like to discuss, and I hear you're the one who can help me."

"Let's be taking this somewhere a little more private then, aye?" He led her down into his captain's quarters. The room was large with windows all along the opposite and adjacent walls, giving a nice view into the open sea and her own vessel just to her left. A four-poster bed was in the right corner, the middle of the room being occupied by a large black table covered in different maps, charts, compasses, and other utensils. Flint sat down in a large chair and made himself comfortable behind the table.

"So," he started. "What can I help ye with?"

Tetra walked to the back of the room, keeping her gaze on the horizon. "There have been recent rumors of… a ghost ship."

"Aye, I've heard 'em. It's only been sighted somewhere in the northwestern sea. I reckon ye'll be safe as long as ye keep yer distance."

Tetra turned back around, a sly smile on her face. "Oh no, Flint… I want to find it."

He laughed loudly. "That'd be quite foolish, young Miss. Capt'n Wutsisfais and his crew went looking fer it. Haven't seen 'em since."

"Wutsisfais was never bright to begin with," she stated. "But your lack of seeing him is hardly a sign of him disappearing or having gone missing." She looked away, gliding her hand across a row of scrolls on a back shelf.

"Miss Tetra, if ye try to go after that ship, ye will surely meet the same end. There be no denying the vanishing of many ships in that there area. Whatever that ship sailing them seas be, it be dangerous. They be cursed waters... It be a cursed treasure to go after." That last part was barely muttered, but Tetra was able to catch the hint of hunger and lust in his voice. The edge of her lips curled up ever so slightly.

She picked up one of the scrolls and walked back around to his front. "Then since you're so afraid of that area, I suppose you won't be needing this." She unfurled the thick scroll, revealing a sea chart. In the center was a crude painting of a shady ship, clouded in mist.

His eyes flashed, and the sides of her lips curled into a smirk. "Flint, I know as well as you do that you don't believe at all in the so-called ghost ship. You're after the treasure too."

He stood up abruptly. "Put me sea chart back."

Tetra rolled up the chart, but didn't move an inch. "I'm afraid, Flint," she said, emphasizing each word slowly. "I'm not leaving without it."

* * *

Link held a blue stone in the palm of his hand. Gonzo stood over him looking into the stone as well. The rest of the crew was up and about, ready to take action at a moment's notice. Sensing the tension about to take place on the parallel ship, Gonzo rushed away, leaving Link alone. He clenched the stone in his fist as Niko came over. "She's going to do something stupid," Link murmured.

"Nah," Niko said. "Miss Tetra knows what she's doing."

Link looked over at the other ship. Most of their crew stood around as well, awaiting their captain's orders, and there were quite a many more than they. "Tetra said she was going to try to do this peacefully… She's not." Niko was taken back when Link suddenly snapped, "She's not even trying! She's always acting so brash and stupid! I swear to Din, her love for adrenaline rushes is going to ram us into a cliff someday."

Niko stood there silently, feeling slightly awkward. Slowly he asked, "So does this mean I should go tell Senza to get ready to fire the cannons?"

"It means I'm going to go over there so she doesn't get herself killed."

"Oh come on, Link. How often does one of Tetra's plans not work or go smoothly or exactly as she wants it to?"

Link didn't answer. He knew Niko had a good point; Tetra had this uncanny luck that made all her plans work out, like the universe was working in her favor. But he still didn't feel good about this. He didn't at all like the idea of blasting cannonballs in her direction while she was on board a potentially hostile ship with a good number of pirates she would have to face down, all while trying to safely get back to her own ship with it already sailing away. There were so many things that could go wrong.

"Niko, give this to Gonzo," Link said, shoving the stone into his hands. Before Niko could question what he was doing, Link ran over to the edge of the ship and threw himself over the railing, diving into the water.

* * *

Flint slowly unsheathed his cutlass. "If yer smart, ye'll put that chart down. My crew outnumbers yers, 1:3. Ye only have six, and no way to contact 'em.

"I have seven; the seventh being the Hero of Winds." Tetra then put her hands on the table, leaning in until she was mere inches from his face. "Don't underestimate them, Flint."

He chuckled. He had heard rumors of some kind of wind hero a few years back, but he didn't think of it as much more than an exaggerated tale. He studied a sea chart that lay across the table for a moment before responding, "What if I were to fire at 'em? I'm sure they'd look mighty impressive then, aye?"

Tetra straightened up. Her eyes never wavered, not revealing the slightest hint of fear at his threat. Her hand slipped into her pocket and she pulled out a simple blue stone on a string. It was no bigger than her palm and gave off a soft glow. She turned it around in her hands as she spoke. "And what if I were to tell my crew to fire instead?"

He chuckled again, sensing her empty threat, knowing that he had the upper hand. "As I said before, ye have no way to speak with 'em here. And the moment ye step one foot outside this room with that chart, we will fire... And I will enjoy watching yer lousy crew go up in flames."

Tetra's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You insult my crew, Flint, you insult me. And you do not want me as your enemy… Last chance, Flint. Let me take the chart."

This time he leaned in. "Ye be in no position to be making threats, _girl_."

"Oh really?" Tetra raised the stone. She studied it in her palm, a smile forming on her lips and her eyes narrowing. She then fixed her deep blue irises on his one bloodshot eye. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it echoed clearly around the empty hull in a deadly command:

"Fire."

Flint furrowed his brow, not understanding her order for him to fire on her vessel. Then he realized with a start that though she was looking at him, her command was directed elsewhere; the stone. He tore his gaze from her as it slowly shifted towards the window, fixing upon Tetra's ship. He only had time to widen his eyes, before the entire back of the ship exploded.

Tetra watched as Flint was blown off his feet in the flurry of shattered windows and splintered wood showering through the air. For a moment, the deafening blast hung in the air, leaving her ears ringing. When it receded, shouts of panic could be heard above, but they were immediately drowned out as another blast shook the ship. Flint unsteadily made his way back onto his feet, but when he looked up, the young pirate captain and his sea chart were already gone.

Tetra tore down the lamp-lit hallway, the chart safely secured in her grip. Another blast hit and she lost her footing, falling into the side of the wall as the ship shook. She pushed herself up and watched as the door to the deck not too far in front of her was blown off its hinges, along with a majority of the wall. Though not yet on the outside of the ship, she could easily see the destruction and chaos ensuing on this unsuspecting ship.

Noticing her ascension, one of Flint's pirates charged at her, his sword raised, and she ran forward to meet him. At the last moment, she hit the floor, sliding past him as she tripped him off his feet. She came up, swiftly unsheathing her blade just in time to nail the hilt into the pirate behind the first one.

On her ship, Senza continued reloading and firing the cannons with the help of Gonzo and Niko. The others were preparing to raise the anchor and unfurl the sails should the command come. Senza set off another deafening boom, and the cannonball soared with blinding speed across the gap of water, smashing right into the mainmast of the opposing ship. The mast splintered, beginning to lean and pitch forward.

Tetra swung the blunt side of her blade into another man's ribs and watched him stumble to the ground. She sheathed her blade, turning to the next pirate that came to challenge her. Before he could even pull out his weapon, punched him in the face. She grabbed his head and bashed it into her knee, knocking him out flat. She ran past him, feeling great as she dodged around rolling cargo and debris.

Another explosion left a gaping hole in the hull, rattling the ship. A moment later, Flint appeared out of the destroyed hallway, his eye wide and angry. "What are ye doing, ye scalawags?! Fire!"

Tetra pulled her stone out of her pocket and shouted into it, "Go!" She looked over to her ship. She had some of her crew in position to leave. Her eyes darted around, but none of her pirates were making any move towards leaving. "Link, go!"

She stood there with her panic rising, holding her breath and waiting for the response from her vessel that she hoped would come, the stone and chart now clenched tightly in her hands. When nothing happened, she rushed over to the railing and leaned over as far as she dared. "Gonzo!" she screamed across the water. "Go!"

His eyes widened. As she watched, he pulled out a blue stone that was supposed to be in Link's possession and spoke into it. "Oh sorry, Miss. I couldn't feel or hear the stone. But aye, aye." She exhaled deeply, when she saw him repeating her orders. Immediately the sails were unfurled and the anchor began to rise.

A angry yell to her right snapped her out of her stupor, and she quickly reacted by picking up a destroyed section of railing by her foot and slamming it into the pirate. She pulled out her sword when she heard a loud clang behind her. She whirled around, her sword ready. But she stopped mid swing, her spine tingling and blood running cold when she saw how close Flint's blade had been to hitting her. It hung in the air just mere inches away from her face, a different blade having intersected his.

Tetra watched dumbfounded, as a split-second later, Link punched the pirate captain in the temple. Flint fell to the deck, and Link turned to Tetra, lowering his sword. His windblown, damp hair partly covered his feral, blue eyes shining with a fierce light. She could feel her face heating up, her emotions beginning to boil over at the sight of him here. But before she could say anything, Link sheathed his blade and said, "C'mon, we need to get back to the ship."

A boom stopped Tetra in her tracks, and she watched horrified as a hole was blown into the hull of her own ship. She froze, her mouth agape. "Tetra, let's go!" Link grabbed her arm and pulled her along. She quickly pushed her shock aside.

Smoke billowed from a cannon of her own ship as another was fired in their direction. They didn't look to see where it hit, nor did they need to. The sound of splitting wood could be heard behind them, the mainmast groaning as it fell. Tetra and Link dove out of the way, the mast landing where they had stood moments before. The top of it had landed on their own ship, creating a bridge between the two vessels. They pushed themselves up and leaped up onto it, running steadily across the gap and onto Tetra's ship. Gonzo stood at the wheel, steering them away. As they were pushed forward by the winds, the fallen mast that rested on the deck slipped off and splashed into the sea.

The crew cheered as they watched in high spirits as they sailed further away, the other ship receding into the distant with its mainmast floating in the water and its hull filled with gaping holes, debris littering its decks.

Their moment of victory was short-lived, however. As the gravity of all that had happened came back to Tetra, she whirled around. She stomped forward, her eyes glaring daggers at the one she held responsible for the hole in her own ship, though that wasn't the main cause of her anger. "What in Din's name were you doing?!" she screamed furiously at Link.

He was taken back. "What?"

She slapped him hard across the face. "I had it all under control!" she yelled, and she shoved him back.

"I went over there so you wouldn't get yourself killed!" he yelled back, defensively.

"If you had stayed on the ship like I told you to," she said, poking him harshly in the chest. "Then my order for you to leave would have gotten out before they could have had time to fire at us. And I wouldn't have that hole in my ship!"

"Did you see what you did to their ship? You can't complain about one little hole in your hull."

"That's not what this is about!" she screamed.

"Then what is this about?!" He threw his arms up angrily. "For the love of Nayru, what is _any_ of this about?!"

A piercing silence followed. Link and Tetra stood inches apart, glaring profusely into the others eyes and refusing to be the one to look away first. The rest of the crew stood around, feeling very awkward and making worried eye contact with each other, not daring to make any movement and waiting to see which of the two in the center of it all would explode first.

"Gonzo," Tetra suddenly shouted. He stumbled in surprise and proceeded to approach her, his eyes wide and hoping that she wouldn't chew him out next for not having heard the stone in the first place. "Take this sea chart and make for the waters of the Ghost Ship." She didn't once break eye contact with Link.

"Oh, uh," Gonzo said, stumbling over his words. He then cleared his throat. "Aye, aye, Miss." He took it away. She finally broke her icy gaze from Link's eyes and yelled, "Everyone, get back to work!" They did so immediately without a single mutter.

Then with one last sneer at him, Tetra turned away from Link and stomped away. She opened the door to her quarters and slammed them shut behind her.

Link still stood in the same position, having yet to move or to avert his glare from the spot it had been fixed upon, the side of his face still stinging from when she slapped him. The sun soon began its descent and around him the crew continued working. Niko mopped the deck around Link, but made no attempt to speak to him. As Link's anger began to drain away, his hands slowly unclenched, and his face softened. He felt his limbs tremble as they released the tension that was held so tightly within them. Dinner came and went, but the hero had yet to move from where he stood. When the sun finally sunk beneath the horizon and the rest of the crew descended the stairs to their cabins, Link still hadn't moved, a vacant expression upon his features and his eyes unmoving from the same spot.

It wasn't until the moon revealed its first light that fluttered through the clouds that Link finally did move. He dropped to his knees and sat back on his calves. Out of his pocket he pulled a thin white baton that glittered in the light of the moon; the Wind Waker. He closed his eyes and rose the baton. Instantly, a breeze whirled to life around him, waiting for a command. He waved the baton gently, listening to the wind whistle smoothly in response. He waved it a different way, a new note flowing from the wind's breath as a result. He continued doing so, his arm moving in free, elegant motions as the air around him swirled similarly, singing a soft tune. The faintest hints of a smile formed on his lips as the music calmed him and the cool breeze chilled his burning skin.

He put his arm down, but the song continued. It was one he knew well; one that the King of Red Lions had taught him on their voyage. He was told that the song was a sacred melody of the ancient Royal Family of the old Hyrule.

The memory played through his head as the song enveloped him:

_"Why do I need to learn this song?" twelve-year-old Link asked curiously. They were in the middle of the ocean. It was a warm night and the boy stubbornly wouldn't go to sleep as they slowly drifted, even though he was told over and over that he would need his strength for the following day._

_The King of Red Lions – the red boat the young boy was sitting in – remained looking forward as he spoke. "You don't, but it is a sacred melody; one that was precious to Princess Zelda's family."_

_"Hmm," the boy mused, studying the white baton in his hands. "… I don't understand, though. How do these songs work magic anyway?"_

_"Music has power, Link," the boat answered. "If you listen to even the simplest songs, they may not be able to change the winds or warp you across the world, but there is magic in all of them."_

_"But what's the magic in the song you just taught me?" Link asked._

_The King of Red Lions smiled. "It soothes the heart. It drains your worries and brings feelings of comfort. Among the Royal Family, it was used as a sign to their allies that friends and help had come. It was even used as a lullaby for the princess of Hyrule when she was young… On your journey, Link, this song won't be able to solve the riddles like the others can. But at times it will be much more important and precious. It will pick you up when you feel like giving in. It will revive your courage when you feel the burden of the world crushing you. And it will heal your heart when it's breaking… Keep this melody close to you, Link."_

_Link sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the song play through his mind. Then he looked up again, blue eyes shining. "What was the song called?"_

_"Zelda's Lullaby."_

* * *

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Before I go, I've got a joke for you from the Jugglers from Majora's Mask (I seriously get a kick out of this every time):

Juggler 1: My, my! Funny things are happening in town, aren't they? Funny. Funny.

Juggler 2: You're telling me! Like the rumors about the swamp to the south? Did you hear about the kidnapping?

Juggler 1: Oh, my! The kidnapping?

Juggler 2: Yep! But then the kid woke up. Get it? Kid napping? Hooo... I got a million of 'em!


	3. The Ghost Ship

**A/N:** Ima back! Just so you all know, I have every intention of finishing this story. And I _will_ finish it. I bring this up, because pretty much every other Phantom Hourglass or Wind Waker story doesn't get past chapter 5 before it gets discontinued. So don't worry, I'm not just going to drop this.

Also, I don't know how much you guys like dialogue in comparison to action, so be forewarned that this chapter has quite a bit of that crap in here... So yeah... Enjoy? 8]

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ghost Ship

The days following passed by slowly, as the crew had naught to do but continue sailing on through the open seas. They sailed by an island or two along the way, but made no stop, making straight for the waters of the Ghost Ship.

Despite the time that had passed, Link and Tetra remained distant from each other. Their only interaction resulted whenever Link would simply ask her what needed to be done and she would reply just as simply. At the moment, neither one of them wanted to admit it, but they dearly missed each other's company. Whenever he wasn't looking, Tetra found herself staring at him and wishing that her pride would permit her to approach him. Link, too, would finish his tasks as quickly as possible only so that he could go ask her for another one, hoping that in the confrontation, she would open back up to him. The thing stopping him from reaching out to her wasn't his pride in the slightest. He was merely concerned about whether she was still angry and needed the time and space.

It was on one of these particular days, as they drew ever nearer to their destination, that Link found himself laying in his hammock, staring up at the dark ceiling. He could hear the footsteps of the crew above him and their shouts as they worked the rigging of the ship, but made no thought to join them. He simply lay there, rocking back and forth, and thinking of Tetra. Even though it had only been a few days, he was really beginning to miss seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, and having her give him playful punches to the arm.

He had given it a lot of thought, but he still couldn't figure out what she had gotten so mad about. Sure, the hole in the hull was his fault and he was willing to take responsibility for it, but by now it had been patched up by Mako and Nudge anyway. His thoughts turned towards her reasons for wanting this particular quest, but she had merely stated that it was personal. He just couldn't understand why she would be so cross with him when all he was trying to do was help and keep her safe. After all, wasn't that his job and purpose? Wasn't that why he was the hero?

He rolled onto his side and looked towards the back of the ship. In the shadows, a small sailboat was situated against the wall. It was red with a lion head as a masthead.

The King of Red Lions.

Link stood and walked over to it, sliding his hand across its smoothly carved sides. He stopped in front of it and looked into its eyes. Its cold, lifeless eyes.

Shortly after he and Princess Zelda had broken the surface of the ocean after Hyule had been completely submerged those years ago, Link was able to relocate the red boat. But it was void of any life or soul. Void of the spirit of the King of Hyrule who had helped and guided him along his journey. It was now an empty shell. Just lifeless wood. The eyes of the majestic lion head of the front of the boat stared emptily in front of it, now forever unblinking and unmoving. When he had first looked into those eyes, after they were forced to leave King Daphnes Nohansen behind in the drowning kingdom, he knew that he was gone; lost. He knew for certain that the King of Hyrule was dead.

_"I have lived regretting the past... But you… I want you to live for the future."_

Link's gaze dropped. "I'm sorry I failed you too," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The stairs to his right began creaking. He turned towards them and was shocked to find Tetra to be the one descending them. When she noticed him, she stopped in her tracks; one foot remaining on the bottom step, contemplating whether to retreat back up the stairs or not. In truth, she had come down here to find Link, but now that she was here, she didn't want to proceed. Her pride was practically screaming at her to turn and leave, but she knew she would look like a coward were she to flee now. Instead, she unfroze and went quickly over to some barrels that were a little too close to Link for comfort. Conscious of his gaze but ignoring it otherwise, she hastily grabbed a loaf of bread, an apple, and bottle of milk, all of which she really had no intention of eating.

Link remained in the same spot, observing her and trying to think of something to say. He knew he had to speak with her now, because once she was upstairs, they would no longer be alone. Surrounded by the rest of her crew, he knew she wouldn't open up to him and openly admit what her problem was. And she certainly wouldn't apologize.

Tetra, now done stacking her arm with Niko's rock collection without even having realized that's what she was grabbing, spun on her heel and took a few steps in the direction of the stairs before stopping herself. She exhaled and turned back around, facing Link.

"Um," she mumbled. Then she cleared her throat and straightened up, making her voice come out sterner as she said, "We're experiencing some harsh and wild winds upstairs. So we need you to, you know, change them."

"Okay," Link said, looking away from her. She turned and took slow steps away from him. After a few heartbeats, he yelled to her in a mixture of courage and desperation, "Tetra, wait."

She whirled around, her eyes gleaming. "What?" she asked in the sternest voice she could muster in the current moment.

Link merely looked at her for a few moments, realizing he hadn't planned this far. When he did come up with his response, he said, "Tetra, we need to talk."

She sighed, feeling relieved and trying to keep a straight face about it. If she allowed even the slightest hint of a smile, it would let him know that she actually wanted to make up. No, she couldn't have that. Not yet.

She walked over to stand by his side, her eyes locked on the red boat now as to avoid looking at Link's. When neither one of them spoke, she reached her hand forward and stroked the lion's nose. "I miss him… After you left me in the castle alone, he was the only one I had there to keep me company and to answer my questions… That is, when I wasn't bugging you through the Gossip Stone." Link chuckled lightly at that.

"I'd have to say, though," he said, humor garnishing the tone of his voice. "I prefer you trying to annoy me over you launching me into a wall while stuck in a barrel."

She scoffed, trying to sound offended, the smallest hints of a smile tugging at her lips. "I already told you; I didn't mean to launch you into the wall. My aim was just off. If you want, we can try it again and I'll launch you onto the Ghost Ship."

"I would actual prefer if no one had to go on… Tetra, what _is_ this about?"

Her face dropped and she walked over to his hammock where she sat down, putting the contents of her arms on the nearest surface. She waited for Link to do the same before deciding how to start. "It's just… When we finally find New Hyrule, Link, I'll be the one expected to rule it. It's in my blood, it's my birthright, and my responsibility."

Tetra pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. "I'm just worried I can't do it; that I won't be able to rule people in a way that will gain their respect and loyalty… Who would believe I can rule a kingdom? Let alone, who would follow a pirate?"

Link looked at her. She hid it well, but behind her blue eyes was a genuine fear. A fear that she wouldn't be able to uphold the memory of the lost kingdom; that she would only crash and burn. Though no one else was able to see past her tough exterior, Link was able to pierce it through to her heart. He was the only one who could really understand her because he experienced a very similar fear.

"Who would believe I saved you from the evil king?" Link asked with all the seriousness in the world. "Tetra, no one's holding you back but yourself. _We_ all know you can do it."

"I know you guys do," she pressed. "But I feel like no else would… I guess the reason I want to go after the Ghost Ship isn't only for the treasure. It's because people are calling it the 'new terror of the seas'."

"What do you mean?"

"As a pirate captain, having others tell me that I'm not the terror of the seas and pretty much telling me that I'm not even a threat anymore does not sit well with me. It makes me feel weak and like I'm not doing my job correctly. If I can't even hold the fear of the people of the sea, then how can I be expected to…" she trailed off.

"Fear isn't the right way to rule people, though."

"I know!" she cried in exasperation. "Nayru, this is harder to express than I thought it would be… Okay, you shut up and let me just rant it all out."

"Um, okay."

"Alright… Link, you remember how you had to leave me down in the castle basement so that Ganondorf wouldn't be able to find me? We had to do it for my own protection, and while I understand that, sitting down there and doing nothing made me feel so weak and useless. And then later, when he did actually capture me, you had to be the one to come and save me. I was incapable of doing it myself.

"The thing is, I absolutely hate feeling like that; like I have to depend on others to save me and keep me safe… That's why I overreacted the other day when I yelled at you and slapped you. Instead of letting me handle it, you came over to try to protect me. I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't stand people treating me like the damsel in distress.

"That's why going after the Ghost Ship is so important to me. I want to prove to myself that I am capable of doing things for myself. I want others to not underestimate me; I want to show them that I have what it takes to be what Hyrule needs me to be."

When he knew she was done, Link said, "If you really think that this is the best way, then I am with you."

"Thank you," she murmured. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them simply swaying on the hammock together in the shadows of the crew's quarters.

Link breathed in the salty sea scent of Tetra's hair and began twirling a strand between his fingers. He had truly missed her these past few days. He was determined to not let a stupid rift like that part them again.

Tetra's pile of goods caught Link's eye, and he looked over at them, raising an eyebrow. "What are the rocks for?"

Tetra glanced over at them, her eyes widening. "Oh um, you know. Just checking out Niko's collection," she lied in a completely obvious manner.

Link chuckled. "I think I had a rock collection when I lived on Outset when I was younger."

"Sounds like good times," Tetra said. Then she perked up suddenly. "Oh, that reminds me! Stay right here; I'll be right back!" She leapt up and dashed up the stairs, Link watching her with an eyebrow raised. She appeared not too long after, a satchel in her hands. She sat back down next to him. Then she paused, contemplating how she wanted to proceed. "Oh, screw it," she whispered finally. She whipped out of her bag something green and threw it at Link.

"Happy birthday!"

Link pulled the green object off of his head where it had landed and found that he was holding a green shirt. Or rather, a green tunic. When her words registered in his brain, he frowned, a puzzled look on his face. Truthfully, he hadn't even remembered that it was his birthday. Not only was it simply harder to keep track of time and dates while on the seas, but he really just didn't care that much to remember the date.

She laughed at his expression. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

He smiled, rubbing the cloth of the tunic. "Where did you get this?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now shut up while I tell you a story." She cleared her throat and began, "Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace."

"Tetra, I already know this story."

"Hey! I told you to shut up."

He gave her a look, but she simply ignored it as she continued, "One day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs_"

"Not that this story isn't exciting," Link interrupted again. "But I'm not exactly eager to hear more about how I came too late to save Hyrule."

"Fine then, Mr. Impatient, I'll give you the shortened version… The hero didn't appear and so the kingdom was buried beneath the waves. There… As for the tunic: I found it back at that port. I figured I would take it, because now that you're seventeen, you're the same age as the Hero of Time, and it is customary on your island to wear the hero's garb when you come of age."

Link stood and held it up. "When we're twelve, yes."

"Not to burst your bubble, but your island kind of has it wrong."

"What?"

"Yeah," she said, standing up as well. "The hero was actually ten years old when he began his journey. But then he was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. When he returned, that's when he was truly the Hero of Time."

"So you're saying we somehow mixed his two ages together and came up with twelve?" She nodded. "Well, my childhood was a lie."

"Oh, get over yourself," she giggled. "And try it on."

He pulled the forest green tunic overtop of his white shirt, followed by strapping on his belt. The tunic went half way down his thigh. It was lightweight and comfortable. "I like it," he stated. "And it actually looks legit."

"Yeah," Tetra agreed. "Your old one was kind of more like a sweater than a tunic. But I think something's missing…" She went back over to her bag and pulled out a green, cone-shaped object.

"Really?" Link asked, as she set it on his blonde hair. "You got me a hat?"

"The outfit wasn't complete without it," she protested, stepping back to look at her work. She looked over him with a critical eye. "You know, you really don't look half bad."

"I'm touched," he said sarcastically. She broke out into a large grin.

"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo's voice called down. "I think you should get up here."

Together Link and Tetra ascended the stairs, the Wind Waker and Tetra's pile of things remaining in the same spots they had been placed in.

* * *

Night had fallen around them. There was no moon in the sky, leaving the ship in utter darkness, save for the few lanterns that had been lit, giving off faint orange glows.

The first thing Link acknowledged the moment he stepped into the fresh air was the fog that was slowly descending around them. It brushed past him in an unnatural manner, curling like snakes and leaving his skin tingling. A chill ran down his spine, whether from the cold night air or the creeping feeling of eeriness crawling up his back, he didn't know.

Tetra made straight for the quarterdeck to study the chart next to Gonzo. He stood at the helm, his hands tightly gripping the wheel. "We're getting close," Tetra said. "Link, Niko, keep a lookout for it."

Link walked towards the edge of the ship and peered over it, but he couldn't see the sea. There was too much fog, and it was covering them quickly. He could tell something was wrong. He could feel his hair standing on end, as if cold, icy fingers were stroking his neck. He could sense in the air that something was off. Unknowingly, Link began rubbing the back of his left hand.

Niko approached Tetra who was still leaning over the map. "Miss Tetra, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't like the looks of this."

"Don't worry, Niko," Gonzo tried, his voice equally as fearful. "These seas are protected by some spirit."

The young pirate wasn't convinced. "Miss Tetra, the air feels chilly… Eerie, even. I say we take a detour around this creepy place."

The captain straightened up. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, her eyes drifting around the atmosphere. "Besides, we're here to see the world, not take detours… Now get back on lookout."

Niko walked away and past Link, not in the mood or mindset to try to lighten the mood or even talk.

It wasn't until Link felt Niko pass behind him that he was able to pin down exactly what was wrong: There was no wind. Not the slightest breeze. Nor could he hear the ocean waves splashing against the hull or the creaking of the ship. There was only silence. Silence layering the darkness encased fog.

The next moment, the temperature dropped drastically and the glow of the lanterns dimmed.

"Miss Tetra!" Zuko shouted down from the crow's nest. "I can see a ship up ahead!"

Everyone at once rushed towards the edge of the ship and looked over towards the front. Not far in front of them, the fog broke apart and parted. Out of the mist, a large, black ship emerged. The shadows danced on the side of the hull like black fire, the mist trying to cling to it like ghostly hands. Its black sails, torn and tattered, billowed in the non-existent wind. It had a crude, golden skull as a masthead. It's dark, empty eyes like soulless pits. On either side of the skull were lanterns ablaze with blue fire, acting like searchlights and casting everything in an otherworldly blue light. The fire didn't appear to give off any kind of warmth, but rather as if it was feeding off of it. The Ghost Ship moved towards them at a listless speed, its creaking and cutting through the still waves being the only sound emanated.

It was then that Tetra realized that they were on a collision course. "Gonzo," she shouted. "Hard to port!" He stumbled towards the helm, shock visible on his face. He gripped the wheel, his palms sweaty. He was about to quickly steer the ship to the left, but stopped when he saw that the ominous ship in front of them was already doing so, sifting out of the way and slinking to their right.

Link watched the Ghost Ship, his mouth agape. When he was younger, it was necessary of him to board a ghost ship in order to find a chart that would lead him to piece of the Triforce of Courage. However, the ship crawling towards them now felt and looked different entirely. The ghost ship he boarded on his adventure to save the Great Sea was mostly transparent, taking shape by the light of the moon. That ship was roamed by wroth souls, cursed to roam the seas for all eternity, never able to rest. That ship, though inexpressibly terrifying, was more sad and pitiful than anything.

The ship approaching them now was anything but sad. The aura it gave off was menacing, sinister, and malicious. It was evil.

The Ghost Ship pulled up next to them and immediately stopped drifting forward. It merely sat there as if beckoning them onto it. Tetra was the first one to move in the stillness that had followed. "It certainly looks like it could be a ghost ship," she admitted as she approached it, watching it for any signs of life on its decks, but there was none. She frowned at it, the distance between the two ships only mere feet; close enough that she could easily jump up onto the other ship.

Link hesitantly came up beside her, his eyes fixed warily on the Ghost Ship, his left hand tingling all the while. He tore his gaze from the ship to look at Tetra. At first, he swore he could have seen fear hidden behind her blue irises. But whatever worry was there was soon wiped completely away, her face contorting into one of determination. "Tetra," he pressed. "Don't do this."

"Link you said you were with me on this… Are you coming or not?" He just looked at her, his eyes giving her his answer. She turned to the rest of her crew. "Are _any_ of you coming?" When none of them replied or made to move forward, fear evident on their faces, Tetra snapped, "You call yourselves pirates?! It's just a ship! They're just a bunch of frauds! There might even be a load of treasure on board… Stop being such cowards!" She looked at them each individually, her eyes wild. "Gonzo! Come on!" He made a tentative step towards her before Link intervened.

"Tetra, leave him out of this! You told me once that the safety of your crew was more important than anything. Don't make any of them go up there. Don't _you_ go up there."

She sneered at him. "And you call yourself the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage?" She pushed herself onto the railing.

Link stepped towards her. "And you call yourself the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, yet you're acting so stupid and blind. Tetra, open your eyes!"

She didn't respond in the way Link was hoping. Instead she said, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She balanced herself on the railing, readying her stance to jump onto the opposing one.

"Princess Zelda!" Link yelled at her. Tetra froze before rotating around to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her face shone in a combination of disbelief and offense.

"I told you never to call me that," she stated flatly, jumping down from the railing. He knew she hated being called Zelda in comparison to Tetra, and that's exactly why he did it. It was the only way he could think to grab her attention. He knew now that she hated being referred to as a princess, because she felt so much weaker, lacked so much confidence when she had to be Zelda instead of the fierce pirate captain, Tetra.

"I know," Link said. "But New Hyrule will need _you_, Zelda, not this."

Her glare softened, but she turned away from him nonetheless. Her mind was set. She was about to climb back up onto the railing when Link's voice froze her in place once more. "Tetra, please don't go up there."

After a long pause, she muttered, "I have to do this." And with that, she stood on the railing, her eyes burning with resolve and a strong will, and she leaped up onto the Ghost Ship. Link stood there staring at where she had landed on the other ship, but no longer capable seeing her. The other ship was taller, and the fog veiled what was going on.

Niko came up beside Link. "Maybe it's not dangerous…?"

"Pray to Din it's not," Link replied. After a few moments of nothing happening, he turned and walked away from the Ghost Ship. "Zuko," he called up to the pirate in the crow's nest. "Can you see what's happening over there?"

"No," Zuko responded, peering through his telescope. "There's too much fog."

"Alright," Link muttered to himself. He pulled the Gossip Stone out of his pocket. But before he was about to speak into it, a sudden burst of wind hit, extinguishing all the flames, except the Ghost Ship's blue ones. Just like that, the wind ceased once again, leaving the air feel void and lifeless, and leaving the Hero of Winds feeling useless.

Immediately after, the sky was illuminated by a large flash of lightning, followed by a piercing scream. An ear-splitting scream full of surprise, fear, and pain. A scream that belonged to Tetra.

The sinister ship began drifting forward again, now taking its leave. Niko could only watch, frozen in fear at what was happening. Mako rushed forward next to Niko, clutching a book. "Tetra's still on the ship!"

"Tetra!" Link screamed. He shoved the stone into his pocket and sprinted for the Ghost Ship, not bothering to grab his sword and not caring at all what would happen to him, only registering Tetra's scream and hearing it echo repeatedly around in his head. The Ghost Ship was about to leave them behind, but that didn't stop Link, however, as he leaped over the railing. In his desperation to reach the ship, he didn't think to use the railing as a step, simply leaping over it and catching that of the other ship.

The wood of Ghost Ship was moldy and decaying, crumbling in his hold. He began pulling himself up, not caring that their own ship was now left behind them in the fog. He found a foothold and was about to throw himself onto the ship's deck.

Then he felt a cold, dead breath down his neck, and looked up and found himself face to face with glowing yellow eyes and a smile full of razor sharp teeth. He yelled and jerked back, losing his grip on the ship. And then he fell. Fell away from the Ghost Ship and away from Tetra.

Seconds later, he crashed into the icy sea. The black water enveloping him like Death's blanket, threatening to suffocate him as he sank deeper and deeper.

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did I do? I tried to make the Ghost Ship seem as scary and intimidating as possible... And Link has such rotten birthdays.

Anyway, thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! Even the simplest 'good job' from you guys motivates me into getting a jump start into the next chapter. It seriously does help a ton! So thank you!

Okay, what to leave you guys with?... How about a story shout-out:

What Makes a Hero by Selphie Kinneas 175! That's seriously like my favorite story of all time. She is such an amazing writer and is a huge inspiration for me, not to mention that just as an individual, she's super awesome. Twilight Princess is my absolute favorite Zelda game and she truly does it justice. There's incredible character development, realistic thought-processes, great detail, and epic action scenes. It is such a wonderful read and I completely recommend it to anyone and everyone!

Au revoir, mes amis!


	4. Mercay Island

**A/N:** A quick note about this story: In the game, it kind of gives the impression that the Waters of the Ocean King is like another dimension to the Great Sea. However, I think the Zelda franchise has plenty of alternative universes that it doesn't need some parallel ocean too. And other oceans and lands are often referred to as other worlds, so that is what I'm making of these two oceans' relationship. They are on the same planet, just opposite sides of it. Make sense?

On a very unimportant note, as I was writing this, I was listening to Twilight Princess music. Then the Postman's theme song came on and I started doing this funky jig... Anyway, you can read the chapter now...

* * *

Chapter 4: Mercay Island

_"Link…" a voice in his dream spoke. But all he could see was a bright light, surrounded by a black sky and swirling clouds…_

The first time Link regained consciousness, he couldn't make out much. He was only aware of a tinkling noise and a high-pitched voice that seemed very far away. It kept shouting to him, "Hey! Wake up!" But the voice faded as he drifted off into oblivion again.

_"Save me…" A figure faded into view, the bright light framing a girl's silhouette. The dark clouds kept swirling around her, trying to penetrate and snuff out the light she seemed to radiate…_

The next thing he was conscious of was worried, male voices speaking over him, but he couldn't make out anything they were saying. He felt strong arms lift him into the air, before he passed out again.

_"Link…" The girl was tan with sandy-blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and down to her waist. Her light continued to grow smaller and weaker, the dark clouds acting like a whirlpool, threatening to engulf and drown her within its depths…_

Link remembered lying on something soft and something being dabbed on his forehead. That tinkling sound just above his head.

_"Save me…" The girl looked straight at him, her sea blue eyes filled with fear and desperation. "Link…" Out of the dark clouds, a misty apparition emerged, wrapping around the light like claws. The light began to diminish in size as the darkness fed off of it. Then the girl faded. And the girl was gone…_

_Tetra…_

When Link fully woke, the first thing he was aware of was his searing headache. His throat was dry and his tongue tasted like sand. He was on a soft bed, a pillow beneath his neck, and cotton sheets covering him from the waist down. The last time he had slept on a real bed was the last time he had been on Outset.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to regain his focus. He found that he was in a simple, small room, occupied by naught but the bed he was on, a chair, and a shelf containing various jars of different colored liquids and preserves. There was a damp rag on his pillow, which he assumed had at one point been on his forehead.

Link sat up with difficulty, his muscles burning. He tried to remember what had happened, but it resulted in only more pain behind his eyes. He heard that tinkling noise again and looked up to see a small glowing ball fly into the room. It was a light shade of pink, almost white. He was taken back in surprise when it started to speak.

"Oh you're awake!" it chirped in a high-pitched, female voice. It flew over to him and stopped inches from his face. Inside the ball of light was actually a tiny girl, only about three inches tall. She was pretty, her long hair cascading down her body. Wings fluttered rapidly behind her.

A fairy.

"I'm Ciela!" the fairy said happily. She zoomed around his head once before stopping in front of him. She fluttered forward, putting a hand to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Before he could respond or ask anything, the fairy continued speaking in her excitable manner. "It's good to see you awake. When I found you on the beach, I thought you were done for. I went and got Grandpa, and he said you were going to be okay. Oh, I should go tell Grandpa that you're awake." She was about to leave again, but Link interrupted her.

"Wait," he said. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, and his throat hurt when he spoke. "Where am I?"

Ciela turned back to him. "Grandpa's house." That wasn't exactly what Link meant, but she continued without a moment's delay. "I don't think your voice is supposed to sound like that. Let me go get Grandpa and something for you eat."

She left, a trail of sparkles following after her. Link swung his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He stood, his legs wobbling unsteadily beneath his weight, and steadied himself against the wall. He began with small, slow steps, making his way across the room to the open door. He heard voices up ahead as he made his way down the hall. One belonged to Ciela and the other was a new voice.

"But Grandpa_" Ciela was saying.

The new voice that, Link assumed, belonged to 'Grandpa' interrupted her. "We're done talking about it Ciela. I understand your desire, but many dangers are arising. It would not be wise, young one. In time, you will understand."

Link entered the room and was somewhat surprised to see that 'Grandpa' was not a fairy, but a human. He was old and frail, with a long, silver beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and hair tied on top of his head. He leaned upon a red staff, the top of it shaped like a giant conch shell.

They then noticed Link's entrance and turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said.

"Ah, hello, young man," 'Grandpa' greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

Link shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Why don't you sit down and we'll get you something to eat? You must be starving." Link realized how true this was, and he sat down at a nearby table as the old man disappeared into a different room. Ciela flew over to where Link sat and handed him a bottle of water that was much too big for her to carry without struggling.

Ciela sat on the ledge of the table and began swinging her legs as he downed the water and as she waited for 'Grandpa' to return. Without her fluttering around, Link was able to get a better look at her. She had silky, graceful wings about twice in length as her body.

She caught Link staring at her and raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose you haven't met too many fairies, huh?"

"Oh, sorry," he said when he realized what he had been doing, and he looked away. "I have actually seen other fairies before. I've even met four Great Fairies and the Queen of Fairies."

"Really?!" Ciela burst. "What was she like? I've always wanted to meet her."

"Well," Link said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "She really just looked like an innocent, young girl. She didn't even have any wings. But she was very beautiful, and held this very pure and virtuous spirit… She took quite a liking for me, too." He chuckled, remembering her flirtatious ways, his bashful reactions to it, and the King of Red Lion's teasing afterwards.

Ciela was watching him intently, clinging to his every word.

"I've met fairies your size too, but they weren't bright like you," he recalled. "Mostly they just looked like tiny little girls with wings, smaller than yours. They were more colorful, and they carried little magic wands."

"Oh, I bet those were healing fairies," Ciela stated.

"Don't all fairies do that?" Link asked.

"No, there are lots of fairies: healing fairies, guardian fairies, magic fairies, nature fairies, Spirits, Great Fairies…"

"What kind are you?"

Link was shocked by how taken back she was by that question. She stood up and turned around, as if embarrassed. After a moment she spoke, "I don't know."

He was quiet as he watched her. She folded her arms across her chest in an insecure manner. "I lost my memory a while ago… I can't remember anything about my past. Grandpa had found me on the beach, lost and confused, and he took me in. He's really sweet, so you've got nothing to worry about."

The old man reappeared soon after, carrying a bowl in one hand, his staff in the other. He set the steaming bowl of stew in front of Link, who tried hard not to wolf it down too fast. The old man sat down slowly and Link watched him with concern. 'Grandpa' didn't seem particularly old, but his every movement looked as if it hurt him, like it was all he could do to hold himself together.

"Tell me, young man," he said. "What is your name?"

"Link."

"Link?" the old man mused to himself, raising his eyebrows in thought. He turned his attention back to Link. "I am Oshus."

"Sir," Link said, between mouthfuls of stew. "Where am I?"

"This is Mercay Island."

"Is that near or in the Great Sea?"

"The Great Sea? Goodness, no. The Great Sea is on the opposite side of the world."

"What?!" Link spluttered, coughing down his food. "That's not possible. We were only… Oh, Din. Tetra!" He stood up abruptly.

"Settle down, Link."

"But she's in danger_"

"Link, you must regain your strength, first. Rushing off in brash action won't help you. There is no way off of this island unless you have a boat."

Link reluctantly sat back down. He felt awful that while Tetra was somewhere out there, he was sitting around eating stew. "How long was I out?"

"Only two days," Oshus answered. "There is something unnatural about the way in which you appeared here, which reacted negatively with your spirit. It has resulted in you being unconsciousness for those couple days as well as your weakened state. I sense something evil at work."

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Ciela asked.

"An evil wind is rising," Link muttered.

* * *

The waves crashed onto the beach, the palm trees swaying. Link stared at the far away horizon, the salty sea breeze spraying through his hair and the damp sand between his toes. Ciela fluttered next to him.

Oshus had told them there were a few things he needed to do and that he needed to rest, so Ciela had volunteered to take Link to the beach to get him some fresh air. She had shown him around the village first, introducing him to a few of the neighbors and explaining the general layout of the island, before they went to the beach.

"That's where I found you," she said, pointing just a little ways away. "But you wouldn't wake up, so I went and got Grandpa and this sailor guy to come help."

Link didn't respond as he walked down the beach. The Ghost Ship was somewhere out there. But more importantly, Tetra was out there somewhere. "So you come from the Great Sea, huh?" Ciela asked, following him. "What's it like?"

Link shrugged, his heart not in the conversation. "It's an ocean. Lots of islands. Not much else to say about it… What's this ocean?"

"The Waters of the Ocean King." She sighed, "I want to go see your world. Or just anywhere else. I've been stuck on this island, because Grandpa won't let me leave. I know he's just trying to protect me, but I really want to explore the seas. I've always wanted an adventure… Fighting monsters, escaping danger, discovering new lands, meeting new people, nothing but the oceans as far as the eye can see in any direction… It's all I've ever really wanted to do. I'd really like an adventure."

"At one time, I did too," Link said, quietly. He was impressed by her spirit though. She talked about it with so much passion. For one so small and pure, she was very courageous with big dreams. He couldn't help but think how similar they were. He turned to Ciela. "You said there were sailors here? Do you think I could catch a ride with one?"

"I don't know," Ciela answered truthfully. "Most of them cost a great deal amount of money, and many others don't intend to leave the island for a while… Why do you need to leave so soon anyway? What happened?"

"We ran into the Ghost Ship… It took Tetra."

Ciela gasped. "But they say no one ever escapes the Ghost Ship alive!"

"You know about the Ghost Ship?"

"No," Ciela admitted. "Not much. But Grandpa does. We can go ask him where it might be."

Link nodded. He followed her back up the beach, the sand soon giving way to grass. They passed by many other small houses and huts on their way back up the hill to Oshus's house. His house was positioned on a low cliff inward of the island, but it was still a fantastic view, making visible the endless ocean, the entire village, a long stretch of the beach, the wilderness on the posterior side of the island, and a portion of the port that wasn't hidden from view on the right side of the island.

They walked inside and found Oshus near the back of the front room. He stood there silently, his eyes closed and a look of concentration evident on his old features. Ciela took no thought of this as she flew over to him and began chiming around his head. "Grandpa, we need your help."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "What is it, young one?"

"We need you to tell us about the Ghost Ship."

"Why ever would you need to know about that?"

"Sir," Link spoke up. "My friend, Tetra, was taken by it. I need to go after it. Do you know where I might find it?"

"Link, I understand that you want to find the Ghost Ship. But you must not."

"But, Grandpa, what are you saying?!" Ciela asked, her voice filled with disbelief. "His friend was carried away!"

"Pure evil fills the sails of the Ghost Ship," Oshus explained. "It roams the seas in search of victims to capture… And no one has ever escaped from it. I'm afraid, if your friend was captured, she won't survive much longer, if she still _is_ alive. It's best if you stay far away from that ship."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tetra couldn't be dead. "But, Oshus_"

"No," Oshus interrupted. "To seek out that ship is to seek out your doom."

"That's why we have to do something Grandpa!" Ciela protested.

"I'm sorry, Link." Oshus said. "But there's nothing you can do."

"Look," Link pleaded, his voice rising in desperation. "I don't care that the Ghost Ship is dangerous. I don't care that no one else has ever escaped it. I _know_ Tetra's still alive and I need to find her. I'm going to go looking for it with or without your help. I'll die looking for her if I have to. But please, Oshus… Just tell me how to find it."

The room fell quiet. Oshus studied Link for a minute, thinking to himself. "Oh mercy…" he muttered finally. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No, sir," Link answered quietly.

"Young people," Oshus muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Very well… What do you wish to know?"

"Where is it?"

"Well I don't know that," Oshus told him. "However, there are some who might… On the isle born of volcanic strife, the Isle of Ember, there lives a fortune-teller by the name of Astrid. She sees far, so you should ask her if she can see where the Ghost Ship is."

"Do you know how I can get there? Ciela told me it can cost a lot to charter a boat, and I don't have my wallet."

"There is a port to the east of here," Oshus said. "You should be able to find a sailor by the name of Linebeck, who may be willing to help you."

"Linebeck?" Ciela asked, flying in front of Oshus. "You mean that guy who came to visit, Grandpa? I remember him! He came in here the other day asking about treasure."

"Yes, that was him."

"I'll go with Link and show him who he is," Ciela volunteered. "Is that alright, Grandpa?"

"Yes, I don't see why you can't go along," he agreed.

"Oh, thank you, Grandpa!" Ciela cried, enthusiastically. "I'll be right back, Link. Then we can go." She flew off down the hall.

"She's always been antsy, that one…" Oshus said, turning his attention back to Link. "Now, Link, lately there have been many monster sightings. This island has changed, as has so much of the world… I gave in to you and told you about Linebeck, but you must be careful out there… In fact…" He started walking away, disappearing down the hallway, as well. He came back soon after, Ciela following him. In his arms was a sheathed sword.

"I won't be in need of this, but I'm sure you will," Oshus said, handing Link the sword. "Take it with you… I sense you already know how to wield a blade."

Link held the sword reverently in his hands. He wrapped his hands around the handle and slowly unsheathed it. The two-edged sword glistened in the light. His eyes glided over the blade in awe. "It's been forever since I've held a sword like this."

He stepped back away from Oshus and Ciela. He swung the sword around a bit, getting a feel for its weight and balance, allowing the blade to swing in harmony with his movements. He lowered the sword as he stepped towards them again. "Thank you so much," Link said to Oshus.

"If you desire more practice," Oshus started. "You are welcome to use the logs out back."

"No," Link said, sheathing the blade again. "I need to find Linebeck. Let's go, Ciela."

"Bye, Grandpa!" Ciela called back, as they exited the house.

Oshus stared at the open doorway they had left through for a long space of time. "So you've finally appeared…" he spoke into the silence. "Hero of Winds."

* * *

The port and village portion of the island were connected by a wooden bridge. Unlike the last port that had all interconnecting stalls, this one consisted of different, spread-out buildings: shops, a milk bar, ship repairs, inns. Dozens of ships and sailboats were anchored and tied up along the long wooden docks, sailors walking along the pier with different wares and goods. Seagulls flew overhead, adding their caws to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore.

The two stopped at the edge of the water and scanned the assorted ships at the dock. "So, which one's Linebeck's?"

Ciela didn't answer immediately, flying back and forth to get a better view past people and around other ships. "Um, I'm not sure," she replied. "I know what Linebeck looks like, not his boat. But I don't see him. I hope he hasn't left yet. I guess we could go ask someone...?"

Link nodded his agreement. They walked onto the docks, the wooden platforms buoying by the waves underneath. They approach a middle-aged man who had just walked off of his ship.

"Excuse me," Link called to him.

The man turned. "Good day," he said cheerfully. He looked back at his vessel as he continued talking. "Ah, look at this remarkable ship! Such a proud beauty, she is. Time loses all meaning when I gaze upon her…"

"She is," Link agreed, but wasted no more time before asking that which he came here for. "I was wondering if you could help me, sir. I'm looking for a sailor named Linebeck. Do you know who he is?"

"Linebeck?!" the man exclaimed. "Why he's the famous treasure hunter! A fearless soul, I hear. He's seen the whole world, yet never seen defeat."

"Which one is his ship?"

The man pointed down the docks. "It's a red and white one down that way. _That_ ship is a beauty."

Link thanked him before starting to walk away. "Wait, you," the man called to him. "If you're looking for Linebeck, he's not down there."

Link turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

The man thought for a moment before saying, "The captain usually drops anchor at the milk bar, but I haven't seen him in days. Perhaps the bar owner knows where Linebeck has vanished to."

Link nodded his thanks, walking back towards land, Ciela following behind him.

The milk bar was a long and low, red building just at the edge of the docks. The two entered the tavern and were immediately greeted with the sour smell of milk and the loud laughter of drunken sailors. Several tables and stools were occupied, and Link scanned around the different faces, hoping to see one that might look like the captain they were looking for.

He then approached the bar owner, who was busy cleaning out a glass with a rag. "A new customer!" the bar owner exclaimed once he caught sight of Link. "Oh, hearty greetings! What can I get for you?"

"Actually, I'm just looking for Linebeck," Link told him. "You know him?"

"Sure, I know him! And that chair there knew him recently, too," he said, nodding in the direction of an empty stool.

"Do you know where he is?" Link was getting tired of asking that.

"Well, he just dashed out, yelling some nonsense about going off to the Temple of the Ocean King," the bar owner explained, setting the glass on a shelf behind him. He set the rag down before taking a seat in front of Link. "I tried to stop that crazy fellow. But off he went to the north side of our isle."

A different voice reached their conversation. "Did my ears hear that right?!" They turned to see an old man sitting behind them at a table. The man spoke in a worried tone. "He went to the Temple of the Ocean King?!"

Link was confused. "Is that bad?"

"Yes," the old man started. "It was built up on the hill in the honor of the Ocean King… Sadly, a curse was laid on the place that sucks the souls from all who enter. Now none dare step foot into the temple, so put it out of your mind and stay out of there!"

"Yes, steer clear" the bar tender agreed. "If Linebeck's gone there, he's probably got his eyes on some treasure. There have been rumors of great riches hidden in there, and Linebeck would do anything for treasure."

_Sounds like Tetra_, Link thought.

"But this_ is_ Linebeck we're talking about," the bar tender continued in an admiring tone. "No doubt the best treasure hunter in the seven seas will be able to escape that temple alive."

Link was growing more and more curious to meet this famous Linebeck guy. If he was as good as everyone made him sound, then he would be perfect for the adventure Link was about to embark on. Though, he wondered why Oshus thought Linebeck would be the one who would help Link out of all of the sailors here. It didn't make much sense as to why the treasure loving captain would agree to help him who was rupee-less.

Without another word to the bar owner or the old man, Link turned and left the milk bar. "Ciela, where's the path to the Temple of the Ocean King?" he asked, continuing to walk away at a quick pace.

"Link, are you sure we shouldn't just try to find someone else?" she asked. "I mean, that temple's cursed and no one comes back out alive."

"No," Link said. "I don't have money, and I can't waste any more time here. Besides, Oshus told me to find Linebeck."

"But the temple_"

"Trust me, Ciela. I've been through my fair share of temples."

"If you say so," she said, hesitantly.

"You don't have to come in the temple with me if you don't want to," Link assured her. "But I need to find Linebeck." Ciela nodded. She began guiding him up a path that she said would take him to a northern part of the island.

_I need to get off this island, _Link thought to himself as they climbed up the path. _I need to get this new adventure started. I need to rescue Tetra._

_I can't fail her, too. Not again._

* * *

**A/N:** So I think it's safe to say that I will be uploading every 2-3 weeks.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, or are following... or who even just read! Don't be shy about doing it some more! ;)

Alrighty... So a few fun facts about the first few chapters:

1. The cabbage guy in chapter 1 was inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender.

2. I got the Notorious Iron Jack Flint's name from one of those "What would your pirate name be?" quizzes on the internet. I didn't like the first name I got, so I just quickly skimmed through it a second time, giving random answers, and this is what I got.

3. The history behind Wutsisfais's name... So I'm pretty bad at coming up with names. It takes me a while. So as I was writing chapter 2 and got to that spot where I needed to add in his name, I didn't feel like just sitting there for half an hour waiting for an epiphany on his name. So I left in the blank "(What's his face)" and then I was like *lightbulb* ... Connecting the dots?... If not, actually try sounding out his name and it will all make sense... hopefully.

Anywho, I hope to see you all next time! Bye!


End file.
